The Rise of Evil Gohan, And The Destruction Of The Universe
by firelifeblizzard
Summary: One day when Gohan is walking through the woods, he finds Goku's old Ship, and blasts himself off into space, to Turles, Turles sees Gohan's tail, and takes him to Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz, where they raise him, up untill he is about 5, and he is evil Gohan, and they make a Saiyan revolt agenst Frieza on planet Namic, or and Goku takes Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tein, Kami.
1. heres' GOHAN

Chichi spent her whole morning preparing lunch for her husband and son. You would think this took twenty minutes tops. But not for the Son family. Right after breakfast she must start on the lunch. During this time she usually has her son studying, but today since he's been studying so hard she let his okay outside. After breakfast her husband left to visit his old friends. "I'm back Chichi!" Goku shouted as be entered the kitchen. Chichi wiped her hands and turned around, "Hey sweetie." "Where's Gohan? I thought he would be studying." Goku asked. "I let him play outside," she answered, "Can you go find him? Lunch is almost ready."  
Gohan Pov. YEAH, I thought Mom finally gave me a break from my studies when dad went to visit his friends again... I don't know how long I have been walking, but I saw a little shack in the distance. "Oh, what's that?" I said running to it. When I got there I saw the thing I have been dreaming of since I started to study. "A SATELLITE!" I yelled. I ran my fingers across it's surface until I hit something. And just like that a hatch opened. "What, but that doesn't make sense... wait, I know, I will go inside, and it might solve why I have a tail." I muttered I climbed in and sat on a leather seat. "Wow this is comfortable, now I just need to find the right button, let's see lets try the return button." I muttered Lights turned on, flashing red, blue, yellow, and green at brightening speeds, then I heard a computerized voice. " Locating Planet Vegeta...Beep...Beep...there is no Planet Vegeta, locating closest Saiyan...Beep...Beep...Saiyan Turles found, hotel on Planet Frieza 692/formally Planet Lanis, home of the best chefs in the universe." (Obviously) Saiyan? I wondered "Taking off right away." The computer said "WHAT, NOOO!, MOM!" I yelled but no one heard me  
-8 Months later-  
No one's Pov.  
"Ahh," Turles hummed BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. "What the?!" Then out of nowhere a space pod, well... a really small space pod crashed out of the roof of the hotel, and would've crushed Turles, were it not for his reflexes. "What the heck?" Turles asked no one in particular. Turles walked over, and hit the hatch opening button, and what he saw was a sleeping kid in foreign clothes. "Lets check who this pod belongs to?" Turles muttered, he scratched away some moss, and read: "Kakarot, son of Bardock, and Fasha, brother to Raditz, and cousin of TURLES!" Turles yelled " Well better keep reading, sent to Earth to wipe out life..." Turles muttered "Well then who are you, Kakarot was send to that planet like 17 years ago so you can't be him, well anyway stealing a Saiyan's pod is bad!" Turles said charging up an attack, until he saw a caramel colored tail pop out from under the boy's cloths when he turned around. "Oh, saved by the hair on your tail eh., now then GET UP!" Turles yelled The boy slowly got up, and rubbed his eyes trying to recognize his surroundings. To him it looked like another place his mom wouldn't let him go because his Dad would embarrassed them by eating like a pig, or destroying the beds. "Wha, Where am I?..." Gohan asked "Wait, better question is WHO ARE YOU!?" "Well, um, I know I am your father's cousin, so uh, just call me Turles." Turles said " And what is your name, and you look like you are only two, how can you speak so well?" Turles complained "My name is Gohan, and my Mom made me study so much that I am as high as a six grader's vocabulary  
After 6 hours of catching up Turles gets to the main question Gohan Pov. Well now everything makes sense, well now the only thing left is who I get back. "Um, Turles, uh how do I go back home?, I miss um, I miss." I tried to say Why do I want to go back home, all Dad does is neglect me, and all my Mom does is yell at me, and force me to study "You know, I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK!, LETS GO TO YOUR PARTNERS TURLES!" I shouted "Bu, But, I have 3 more weeks of vacation, and ugh never mind, luckily Nappa, Raditz, and Vegeta were listening the entire time." Turles explained "But how?" I asked "Scouter." Turles answered Now I can be a fighter, just like I always wanted. "Lets Go!" I yelled "OK, set your pod for coordinates for Frieza Planet 669." Turles ordered "Then we will start you training right away, and remember you can only trust yourself, and Me, Nappa, Raditz, and Vegeta." "OK, see you in 9 months..." I replied "There is a video comm. In your pod you know?" Turles questioned "And?!" I asked "Nothing..." Turles muttered  
Now here are some power levels, and I hope you enjoyed the start of evil Gohan's life.  
Gohan: 100, in this universe Gohan trained in secret.  
Vegeta: 19,000  
Goku:  
Raditz: 3,895 Trained with Turles, and Nappa  
Turles: 5,000 Trained with all three


	2. OH NOOO!

OK, here are some things you need to know about this story, 1. it has some problems in beginning, and end, 2. reviews would be most apreciated, 3. Shookones is helping me (thankfully) 4. the chapters will get longer after this, probably hitting, and passing the thousands by chapter 3, and 4 because this is now chapter 2, and please forgive my mistakes, and finally 5. I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TIEN'S POWER LEVEL IS! And please enjoy the story


	3. Enter Evil Gohan

Hey guys, Firelifeblizzard here to say thanks for the reviews keep them up. And also any questions you have I would LOVE to answer them, just PM, or Review to me. Well here we go, and need some help with the power levels,... kinda. But before we start I will answer the little questions that I got pmed, and unless you want me too, I won't say your guys names.

Anonymous - Why did Shookones do so little?  
Me – Ask her, I mean it was short notice when I asked her help  
Anonymous – Is Gohan going to be a jerk?  
Me – NO!  
And the final one  
Anonymous – are you going to put pictures on DevantART?  
Me – YES, I drew some, completely awesome pictures of Gohan, and his gang, because they are sorta different now, but I won't say how...  
AND HERE WE GOO!

Gohan Pov.  
I have been in this place already a week, and I think it's horrible, meeting the surviving Saiyans was nice, Raditz wont stop asking about Goku though, I am not going to call him dad EVER AGAIN, Vegeta has basicly took me in, and like established himself as a 'Father Figure..." Raditz has been telling him that every young boy needs one since they know what happens when a boy doesn't. Vegeta has been the nicest person I have met here. (COMPLETELY OPPISITE OF CANNON VEGETA IS WHAT I MEAN, but he is only nice to Gohan, like in a Piccolo sort of way) Nappa has fought me every chance he gets, well not fight, more like punch me till I faint, and Vegeta knocks him out. And Turles is still steamed about me messing up his vacation, and Raditz is trying to come up with a make-up Birthday party. I will never forget that day for as long as I live, it was the same day I got back.  
Flashback (No one's Pov.)

"Lord Frieza," Vegeta said bowing " we would like to request to have a new member in our ranks..."  
"Oh and who might the little one be, you want him to join.?" Frieza said in a psychopathic tone  
"Yes, he is another Saiyan, his name is Gohan, He crash landed with Turles while he was travailing on his yearly vacation,..." Vegeta responded obediently  
"OH, OH THIS IS TOO GOOD!, ZARBON, DADORIA, WATCH THIS!," Frieza mocked  
"Yes Lord Frieza!" they responded simultaneously  
"OK Vegeta, he can stay but only if you do one task.." Frieza ordered  
"What would that be?" Vegeta asked  
"Well we have 5 little monkeys, start jumping over that fence.." Frieza ordered materializing a fence  
"Bu, Bu, Yes Lord Frieza..." Vegeta said  
"But VEGETA!" Raditz, and Nappa complained  
"YES!" Vegeta said giving them a death stair  
"Never mind.." They responded  
"OK, One little monkey named Nappa." Frieza started in a musical voice "couldn't jump high enough and hit his big head,"  
"Wait What!" Nappa said hitting his head on the fence  
"Ha Ha, TAKE IT ZARBON!"  
"With pleasure Lord Frieza, A second little monkey called Turles, jumped to high, and took a **" Zarbon hummed  
"SHUT UP!" Turles raged as he hit a wall when he jumped over the fence  
"NOW DADORIA!"  
"Ha Ha, their little monkey prince named Veg..." Dadoria tried to say before Vegeta blew him to ash  
"DON'T FINISH, THAT SENTENCE!" Vegeta raged  
Then Vegeta turned to Gohan, whom he had sorta adopted as his son  
"Son, if you want to survive you are gong to have to learn how to cope with things like that..." Vegeta murmurer after seeing Gohan upset  
" *Sniff* Yes *Sniff* *Sniff* Thanks,...dad..." Gohan sniffed  
"VEGETA,!" Frieza yelled "NOW I WILL HAVE TO GET A NEW DADORIA, NOW get out!"  
"Yes Lord Frieza..." The Saiyans said  
Then Frieza smirked  
"And,...You might want to get that new pet of yours,... nudered, HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Zarbon, and Frieza cackled  
OK, now I am going to do a character thing of what they are all thinking the arrival of Gohan. Raditz Pov. Day 12  
So this is my brother's son? Huh. From what he is willing to tell me about his Dad, I can only assume Kakarot is as bad of a Father as his our Father. So with this info., Me, Turles, and Vegeta have been planning a new Birthday party for him since he seemed disappointed about that. In Gohan's training he has surprised me beyond belief, he is only 3 and has a power level of 1,200, and when he got angry it raised to over 13,000, but that only lasted for a few seconds. But something I never want to do again since Gohan came is, GO ON A MISSION WITH HIM, he got sad, and felt guilty for killing that he LITERALLY EXPLOADED WITH GREIF. His power went beyond Vegeta's, and almost blew up the planet, and ME! We finished the planet in 15 hours so we got a huge reward, and the good news is that after that day, Gohan stopped sniffling about him killing, and it's like a wall went away in his mind, and he gains power freely now.

Turles Pov. Week 4  
Stupid Gohan... stupid Gohan... why did he have to ruin my vacation... I only get one of those a year. I am only helping with his party because we might go off to another planet that is fit for him. Once we get there I am just going to leave, and find the closest restaurant, and I know Nappa feels the same, I just hope I don't run into him at that planet. Really I don't like Gohan, Vegeta, and Raditz only talk to me during spars. I know I shouldn't care, but I HATE being ignored.

Nappa Pov. Week 5  
Gohan is a good sparing partner, and that is all, there is nothing else I have to say about him, he is a wimp, a clown, and a chicken.

Vegeta Pov. Month 1  
Gohan is not what I thought of in a Son. When I imagined having a Son, I thought of a ruthless, infinitely strong son. Not a crybaby that gets scared when he sees death. But that was weeks ago, now I would say that Gohan is the legendary super Saiyan. And for one of the first times in my life, I am exited for someone besides myself, and I am exited for Gohan's redo birthday. But after this we are going to train so hard that he will reach 15,000 I hope he doesn't think he will get Birthdays for free without having to train. I am disappointed in Turles, and Nappa for not caring at all. The only problem is getting Gohan a...ugh...present...ugh...lucky ***. And of course, since Gohan's little 'acceptance in death' Me and Raditz have been having HUGE trouble in trying to find a planet in witch Gohan wont destroy instantly, and the only planet we can find is a planet filled with slugs call Planet Namic, where not only is it the perfect, and serene, it has magical Dragon Balls so he can wish for his own present, at first I was going to wish for immortality, but Raditz pointed out that I would have to live out everything till the end without Gohan, Him, or anyone. And after that I noticed that since I became Gohan's father my power level has grown, and... AGH GET IT TOGETHER!

"VEGETA!, I have a plan." Raditz shouted for no reason

"What do you mean fool?" I asked impasently

"We go to Earth, and we bring Gohan so he can have some closer about saying goodbye to his mom, and beating up his dad?" Raditz offered "And maybe Kakarot will want to come with us?"

"Sure, Wahtever."

-1 hour later-

Gohan Pov.

"Everyone set course for Earth." Dad ordered

"Yes Dad." I said

"Yes Vegeta." The rest replied

The only reason I am going back to that miserable planet is to say goodbye to Mom, and punch Kakarot a few times. Luckilly we should be there in a year.

On Earth.

"How could you!?" Chichi yelled hitting her husband in the back of the head with her pan.  
"How is this my fault?" Goku asked, rubbing his bruise.  
"It was your ship! And you should of brougt him with you!" She answered. She dropped her pan and fell to her knees, "My baby boy, all alone. He must miss me. AND WHAT ABOUT HIS STUDIES! HE PROBALY FORGOT ALL ABOT THE PTYHAGOREAN THEOREM !"  
"Remember what Bulma said, the space ship took him back to my old planet, so all she needs to do is find my old planet and can build me a space ship." Goku said in a comforting tone.  
Chi chi's eyes lit on fire and the whole room went black, "If my baby is hurt. I will kill you. If my baby is not there when you arrive, I will kill you." She warned in a demonic tone.  
Goku kept quiet and nodded his head.  
Everything went back to normal and Chichi started crying once again.

Then Kami walked in

"Yeah Kami?" Goku asked

"Goku, don't leave, Gohan will be comming to Earth in a year, and for some reason he wants you dead..." Kami said sadly

"WHAT, MY BABY IS COMMING BACK?!, DOES HE STILL REMEMBER ME, AND HIS STUDIES OF ADVANCED ALGIBRA?!" Chi-Chi yelled still sobbing

"Uhh, He still like you, BYE!" Kami stammered dissapearing

YEAH it's done finished, here are some power levels after Gohan's first month.

Vegeta: 25,000

Gohan: 13,050

Turles: 18,069

Nappa:10,000 he is old what do you expect?

Frieza: 550,000 first form

New dadoria: 26,666


	4. The Battle Of The Birthday

Hi Firelifeblizzard here, I am loving all the reviews I am getting, and thank you all, well there were no questions last chapter so we are going to start right away. And I am sorry the last chapters seemed rushed. Today we are going to kick off with some kickin' training from Shookones, then to the Saiyans from me, and I am sure you can figure it out from there.

"You have all come to trained on my look out.." Kami said to the Z warriors, Krillen, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzo, Yajirobe, and Piccolo.

"But since I am quite old, I shall leave you under the capable hands of Mr. Popo."

Everyone looked at the dark small man.

"Mr. Popo, you know what to do." Kami said as he walked off.

"Yes Kami," Popo responded, "Alright maggots listen up. Popo 'bout to teach you the pecking order. It goes you, the dirt, the worms inside the dirt, Popo's stool, Kami, then Popo. Any questions?"

Krillen spoke up, "Um ye-"

Before he could finished Popo's fist connected with his face causing him to fall off the lookout.

"Enjoy the climb back up!" Popo shouted, "Now any more questions?"

No one answered.

Popo smiled, "Good, now we can begin."

Son residence

"GET UP!" Chichi shouted in her husband's ear.

Goku jumped out of their bed, scared to death.

"You were suppose to be up hours ago so you can train, and get my baby back!" Chichi yelled.

Goku laughed nervously, "I kinda forgot."

Chichi's eyes lit on fire, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FORGOT!"

"I'm sorry Chich." Goku apologized.

Chichi grabbed her pan off the dresser and started beating her husband.

"MY BABY IS PROBABLY STARVING SOMEWHERE!" She hollered.

Goku started running, "Okay I'm leaving."

"WAIT!" Chichi shouted.

Goku stopped in his tracks, "Yes Chichi?"

She smiled and took out a bunch of capsules, "The green ones have Gohan's food in them, the blue ones are his books, and the red ones have spare clothes. Make sure he gets them!"

Goku nodded and flew out the window.

Lookout

Popo was laughing demonically, as he watched the Z fighters go through his tough training routine.

"Are.. We done... Yet?" Krillen asked after climbing the lookout for the tenth time.

"Nope." Popo answered pushing him down once again.

Popo smiled victoriously as he listened to to Krillen's cries.

"Kami number 2." Popo said a dressing Piccolo.

"Don't call me that." Piccolo barked.

"Try to kill Goku and I'll give you the rest of the day off." Popo ordered.

"Hey, Piccolo and me are frie-" Goku started but was interrupted when Piccolo punched him in the gut. This routine was more like entertainment to Mr. Popo

-1 year later-  
Gohan Pov.  
All I could think of in the sleeping gas state was how to get revenge on Kakarot. I know for a fact that he is going to try and make me Son Gohan again.  
"1 hour till decent on Earth." The computer voice said  
"GOHAN!" Vegeta shouted trying to get me to wake up "WAKE UP!"  
"I'm up, what is it Dad?" I grunted  
"Don't talk to me like that! BOY, never mind, you do know that Kakarot won't stop at anything till your his Son again, right, and he might even use the Dragon balls?" Vegeta asked  
"Yeah, but I just have to kill that Namecian, and the Dragon balls will be useless, and we can go to Namic, and make our wish." I explained  
" Yeah, but he will still keep calling you 'Son Gohan'." Vegeta replied  
"Then I just have to tell him. I AM GOHAN!, SON OF THE KING OF ALL SAIYANS!" I shouted over the inner com.  
"Actually, you know that I can't be King until Frieza is dead, then we can rule the universe FATHER, AND SON!" Vegeta said  
"YEAH!" I shouted  
"You have arrived." The computer said  
We arrived in some small, pathetic looking woods, and I saw a stupid looking hut, but it seemed so...  
"What a stupid looking place..." Nappa said  
"And that hut is UGLY.." Raditz mocked  
"OH MY GOSH!, THATS MY HUT!" I yelled  
I ran towards the hut, and I saw my Mom running out too.  
"MOM!" I yelled tears flowing freely from my face  
"GOHAN, OH GOHAN I MISSED YOU SO!" she yelled back tears also flowing  
We were about to pull each other into a hug, until I sensed a strong attack coming for us, so I pushed Mom out of the way, and took the full force of the blast.  
"AHH!" I yelled  
Then I made out a tall bald figure, and some more people that I think were Kakarot's friends.  
"STAY AWAY FROM CHI-CHI YOU EVIL SAIYIN!" the one I think is named Tien yelled  
Then, a green slug thing grabbed me, and put some sort of Ki restraints on me, and wouldn't let me go.  
"WHAT!?, LET ME HAVE MY SON!" Chi-Chi shouted  
"NO!, you can't go anywhere near that monster, all those Monkeys know is destroy, and kill..." Tien said solemnly  
"NO!,NOO!, YOU HAVE TO LET ME HAVE MY MOMMY!" I Shrieked jerking away from the Namic "YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"  
"I bet that's what the worlds you terrorized said." the Namic retorted " I bet you have lost everything from that nice boy you once were KILLER!, NOW DIE! MASENKO HAA!"  
"AHH, DAD!" I yelled  
"CAN'T YOU SAVE YOUR STUPID SELF!" Vegeta yelled defecting the blast from me, and kicking Piccolo into a nearby mountain  
Then Raditz, and the rest came out of there pods.  
"WOW, the scouter is going CRAZY, and..." Before Raditz could finish Chi-Chi ran up to hug him.  
"GOKU, OH GOKU, YOUR BACK FROM HIDING IN THE WOODS!" Chi-Chi Cried  
"GET OFF, I'M NOT KAKAROT!" Raditz complained  
"But... NOOO!" Chi-Chi cried before she fainted  
Then the Z fighters showed up again  
"OK SAIYIN MONKEYS, TOMARROW WE FIGHT GOT IT!" They yelled before they left  
"Well, this can't be your worst redo birthday.." Raditz said trying to lighten the mood.

-1 hour later-

Hey peeps, Shookones I'm glad to see people are enjoying the story. The more reviews the story gets, the faster a chapter will, so keep them coming. ANYWAYS my part...

Vegeta Pov.  
We've been here an hour trying to get things through this harpy of a woman. First she'll start yelling, then crying, then be happy. Then it will repeat. Either she bipolar or crazy.  
"So Gohan, you are saying Vegeta here is your new Dad, and that you never liked Goku in the first place?...?" Chi-Chi asked tears trying to break through her eyes  
"Yes, for the 28th time YES!" Gohan complained  
"So, you really aren't my little guy any more, but do you still remember your studies?" She asked  
"Yes, and we came here for my birthday." Gohan explained  
Harpy-Creature sniffed, and finally appeared to get everything through.  
"OK, we'll talk about this later. Get ready to blow out your candles.." Chi-Chi said, walking into the kitchen and bringing back what smelled like a chocolate. Earthlings have weird costumes. We never celebrate a Saiyan's birthday. Except for royalty  
"What is that thing?" Raditz asked pointing to the chocolate tower.  
"It's cake, it's a kind of dessert. It can be eaten any day of the year. A lot of humans like to eat it on special occasions though."  
"What does it taste like?" Turles asked.  
"YOU'LL SEE WHEN YOU EAT IT!" She shouted.  
"I don't know why Kakarott puts up with her, he could kill her in a second." Nappa whispered.  
"I hope you all enjoy the cake, and I always have more too if you guys like it. Thanks for bringing Gohan back, and for taking care of him, but you do realize that after this is all over, Gohan will live with me right?" She asked  
"I think that is up to the BOY!" Vegeta complained  
The Harpy's eyes lit on fire, "HOW MANY HOURS WERE YOU IN LABOR!? HOW MANY HOURS AT NIGHT DID IT TAKE TO PUT HIM TO SLEEP!? HOW MANY BOTTLES DID YOU MAKE!? HOW MANY DIAPERS DID YOU CHANGE?! HOW MANY TIMES DID HE SPIT UP ON YOUR NEW SHIRT?!"  
There was a loud sound that traveled through the house. Thank goodness or the Harpy would still be ranting on. I heard the door open and a woman entered. I couldn't believe what I was looking at, she had the bluest hair I've ever seen. And Her eyes were the color of the ocean... She must of been a witch or something.  
"Hey Chi," she greeted walking into the room, "Who are all these men."  
Raditz scoffed, "We're not men, we are Saiyan."  
"Oh, like Goku." She responded.  
"What's a Goku?" Nappa asked.  
"Kakarott's Earthling name." I answered.  
"My name is Bulma." She said.  
Earthlings also have very strange names.  
"Raditz."  
"Turles."  
"Nappa."  
I decided to keep my mouth shut, the woman didn't need to know my name.  
She gave them a smile, "Nice to meet you all," she looked at me, "Are you going to tell me your name short stuff?"  
"You don't talk to a prince of Saiyans like that." I grouched.  
"We're on Earth not planet of Saiyans." She replied.  
"Well if you want to stay on this planet I advise you to shut your mouth woman." I ordered.  
"THIS IS A FREE COUNTRY! MAN!" She shouted.  
I covered my ears, "Are all Earth women like this?"  
The woman scoffed, "Are all Saiyan men like this?"  
"No." Nappa answered.  
"DID I ASK YOU!?" She shouted.  
"STOP YELLING!" I shouted.  
"NO! NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME YOUR NAME MR. ARROGANT ASSWHOLE!" She yelled.  
"IT'S KAKAROTT!" I lied.  
"BUT ISN'T THAT GOHAN'S FATHER REAL NAME?!" Nappa yelled. He's such an idiot.  
"LIAR!" She yelled.  
"HE'S NOT MY DAD!" Gohan objected.  
"YES HE IS!" The harpy yelled.  
"FINE! MY MAME IS PRINCE VEGETA! ARE HAPPY NOW YOU BLUE HAIRED WOMAN!"  
She smiled, "Yes. AND IT'S BULMA NOT WOMAN."  
I've come to conclusion that all Earth woman are crazy.  
5 hours agoWith Goku, and Piccolo

"Do you feel that Piccolo?" Goku asked, still in his fighting stance.  
Piccolo focus and felt a bunch ofpower levels around Goku's home, "Yes, do you think it might be your brat."  
"It has been a year.." Goku thought aloud.  
"Do you think he still wants to fight you?" Piccolo asked.  
Goku laughed, "He probably said that stuff out of anger."  
"You're never there for him." Piccolo said.  
"That's not true!" Goku argued.  
"I heard your harpy yelling at you the day your brat was born. You wanted to go fishing instead of naming him." Piccolo countered.  
Goku held his head down, "I guess you're right."  
Piccolo scoffed, "I'm always right."  
"What do I do now?" Goku asked.  
"Either you run away or go face him." Piccolo answered.  
Goku thought about it for a moment.  
"You're really thinking about this." Piccolo complained

Goku put on his thinking face, 'If I leave Gohan will hate me forever and I won't have any food. Then Chichi will have someone hunt me down.'  
"Will you come with me Piccolo?" Goku asked.  
"Why should I?" Piccolo question.  
"Because we're friends." Goku answered.  
Piccolo growled, "We aren't friends, we're just sparring partners."  
Goku grinned, "Is that your way of saying we're friends?"  
Piccolo powered up and flew off.  
"Wait for me buddy!" Goku shouted as he blasted off.  
-1 day later-  
Gohan Pov.  
I woke up at 7:00 in the morning to get some food before everyone else, and well, they all had the same idea as me. Raditz, and Turles were already up, and ate everything, and my Mom just wouldn't stop looking at me. Yeserday I tryied to be on my best behavior but it was hard fighting my Saiyan genes.  
"OH NOOO!" I yelled sensing the Z fighters already here, and KAKAROT!  
Then the rest of the Saiyans ran over to me, and we went out the door as fast as we could.  
" Dad, do you think we should try the Saibamen first?" I asked  
" No, you can feel how strong they have gotten, even the bald one could beat them all." Dad replied  
"Uh, which bald one there is like 4?" Raditz asked butting in  
" the short bald one..." Dad explained " Clown looking one." Dad finished before Raditz could ask again  
"THEY'RE HERE!" Nappa shouted  
"Very good Nappa, now why don't you try to kill the bald one." Dad asked sarcastically  
"BUT VEGETA!, I'm bald..." Nappa said  
" HEY, Z LOSERS!, CAN ONE OF YOU KILL NAPPA!?" Dad yelled  
"OK, SAIYAN!" Piccolo yelled back-handing Dad into a tree, who recovered almost instantly, and shot a strong Ki blast back.  
Narrator's Pov.  
Gohan jumped off the ground and delivered an ax-handle to Choutzu's head, and kicked him into Tien. They were both pushed back a little, and Gohan followed up with his advantage, and launched his dynamiter ring, a huge red orb formed in Gohan's palm. But instead of throwing it, he squished it in his hand until it had the shape of a square with a fuse in it, and then threw it.  
" Dynamiter..." Gohan yelled  
Tien tried to stop it but...  
"RING!"  
It exploaded, and Tien was blown away, but Piccolo extended his arm, and saved him at the last minuet.  
"Ugh, what do we do, Turles, I'm bored, and itt looks like the z fighters are occupied trying to gang up on Vegeta, and Gohan." Raditz complained  
"WELL YOU'LL BE BOREDER IN *** DIE!, DESTRUCTO DISK!" Krillin yelled  
"WHAT THE!? RADITZ DODGE!" Turles yelled  
Raditz, and Turles got out of the disk's path, but the disk was still going fast.  
" NOO!, GOSH DARNIT, I ASKED FIRELIFEBLIZZARD NOT TO SCREW ME!" Krillin complained  
Firelifeblizzard's Pov.  
HA HA HA HA MWAHAHAHAHAHA IN YOUR FACE KRILLIN HA HA HA! Just wait for Yamcha's turn HA HA HA!  
Narrator's Pov.  
"Hey Scar-face, guess what?" Nappa asked  
"What?" Yam-butt replied (I hate Yamcha OK, he is stupid, and my sencerest apologies to all...Yamcha...fans)  
It was then that Nappa grabbed the Destructo Disk.  
"Ha ha DIE!" Nappa yelled cutting Yamcha with the disk "In your face, and whoa whoa WHOA!" Nappa yelled as the disk exploaded, and killed him.  
"Nappa NOOO!, oh well, lets go kill the short bald one..." Raditz ordered  
"Right." Turles said nodding  
"I think this was a horrible idea..." Krillin complained  
Then Turles, and Raditz vanished, and reappeared in front of him  
"Yup." They said simultaneously  
They delivered swift punches faster then the untrained eye could see, or follow. And every punch was perfectly in sink with Raditz punching Krillin's front, and Turles braking Krillin's back. Krillin struggled to block but couldn't anticipate anything. He was about to give up, when a hard punch knocked Raditz to the ground, and formed a crater. Everyone looked up, because the punch was heared like thunder, and they all looked up, for the Z fighters it was their hero, for the Saiyans it was a new enemy, the Saiyan that all the Saiyans (besides Raditz) despised. It was...  
"GOKU!" The Z fighters cheered  
" KAKAROT!" The Saiyans yelled bitterly

And that is the end of that... I want to know really really badly if the Saiyans should get a team name. Please review, and now here are some power levels.

Vegeta: 25,000

Gohan: 20,500

Nappa: he is dead, he will never appear again, except for GHOST NAPPA!

Turles: 18,098

Raditz: 17,000

Krillin: 15,650

Krillin's Destructo disk: 16,000

Yamcha: LAME!, even Puar is stronger then him, he is a loser! He might have been cool in Dragon ball, but in Z, even Oolong is better.

Goku: 24,000 he trained extra hard because of Chi-Chi's nagging.

Piccolo: 19,001 but he has a lot of skill though

Tien: 18,670

Choutzu: 9,000


	5. ANDROIDS!

Ello readers, I hope you enjoy the chapter, cuz it took me a hecka long time to write my part. :D

"Once again you fail." Dr. Gero of the red ribbon arm crackled as he threw the nine year old Saiyan girl back into her cell.  
Dr. Gero pressed a button on his remote, "And this will be your last time trying to escape."  
The KI restraint around her arm and neck glowed a bright red color.  
"Goodnight number twelve." He hissed as he walked towards the door.  
The one he called twelve hissed, "My name is Harp, I'm nine years old, and I am Saiyan! I'll never forget it, no matter how many metal things you put inside me! I'll ALWAYS BE HARP!"  
Dr. Gero shook his head, "One day you'll know number twelve." And with that he left the girl alone.  
The girl yelled out in anger, this is the third time she escaped and failed. And each time she got close to home he would come and get her.  
"Probably put a tracking device in me." She muttered.  
Before she got kidnapped she lived with her mom and dad. Her adopted parents. She came to earth when she was six and even at six she had stronger power levels than most men on Earth. She loved it here and thought of it as her home planet. But one day she was walking by the river and a man jumped out and attacked her. She screamed, shouted and attacked but he put something on her wrist that made her stop fighting. Now fast forward a year later she's and 'android' created by the 'great' Dr. Gero.  
She laid her head on the ground, her black spiky hair covering most of her face, "One day I'll make it out here."

Dr. Gero looked over his notes, thinking what he did wrong. He went over every calculation, and each time he was correct. Why wasn't number twelve following his orders, number thirteen worked out perfectly till he was destroyed. What could it be! He grabbed her files again and skimmed over then. Maybe the problem was she was an alien.  
"Yes that's it." Gero said to himself, "I just have to find another child to test on. This time a boy." Gero crackled and gathered some capsules, and left to West City.

Harp woke up early in the morning to what sounded like a girl screaming. She tried to break free but the KI restraint shocked her.  
"Darn it!" She shouted as rubbed her wrist.  
The screaming continued for twenty minutes. Harp could hear Dr. Gero stomping down the stairs.  
"Looks like you're going to have a friend android eleven."  
Harp hissed.  
Dr. Gero chuckled, "This time he will be obedient, and will forget his past."  
"Did you kidnap another kid?" Harp asked.  
"You're finally talking eh little monkey?" Gero asked  
Harp's fang came out and her tail spiked up.  
"And don't worry about android number eleven. He'll be here shortly." Dr. Gero answered placing a pitcher and a plate of food in the cell.  
Harp scarfed the food down, "What do you even want with us?"  
"To kill Son Goku, but you two aren't ready." Dr. Gero answered.  
She downed the water, "I won't kill anyone for you."  
Dr. Gero grinned, "Oh you will once you are fully under my control." And with that he left.

A week later Dr. Gero had successfully created the android, one that didn't remember his past. After running numerous test he threw him down stairs with Harp.  
Harp hissed, "Who the heck are you."  
The android shrugged his shoulders, "Doctor Gero calls me android eleven."  
Harp circled him like a eagle, observing and smelling him closely.  
"We'll I can tell that you are a human."  
"Human?" Twelve questioned.  
Harp growled, "Don't you know anything?"  
Twelve shook his head, "No, Doctor Gero only programmed me with languages and how to survive."  
"So he completely erased your memory?" Harp asked, making sure she was collecting the information correctly.  
Twelve nodded, "All I remember is is being created."  
Harp sighed, "I feel sorry for you, Dr. Crazy turned me into this 'android' and it failed. He calls me twelve but you will call me Harp. Got it?"  
Twelve nodded.  
"Good. Now we can be friends and one day we'll break out if here." She stated.

Five years later Harp and Eleven were in the same predicament. They played along with the android gig until they were strong enough to break through the KI restraints. The two became close, comforting each other and training to their breaking point. And after five long years the fourteen year old saiyan and eleven year old were ready to escape.  
Eleven pulled on his head band, "Where are we going after this?"  
"Well maybe we should pay this Goku guy a visit." Harp suggested.  
"HARP! WE CAN'T KILL HIM!" Eleven shouted.  
Harp laughed, "We aren't going to kill him, just see why Gero hates him."  
"Ohhh." Eleven responded.  
Harp rolled her eyes, "Let's just get the heck out if here."  
Eleven nodded and powered up as well as Harp.  
Eleven yelled out in pain, "IT HURTS!"  
Harp didn't seem phased, "PULL IT TOGETHER!"  
Eleven powered up more, "IT'S NOT GOING TO WORK!"  
"OF COURSE IT IS!" Harp shouted.  
"I THINK I' M GOING TO PASS OUT!" Eleven shouted.  
"I SWEAR IF YOU DO I WILL KILL YOU!" Harp yelled on top of her lungs, breaking the restraints around her wrist and neck.  
She stood in shock, her eyes were wide and starring at her wrist, "I'm free! I'M FREE!"  
Eleven screamed louder which caused the young Saiyan girl snapped out of her train of thought.  
"You can do it!" Harp cheered.  
Eleven yelled one last time and the restraints fell off.  
"YOU DID IT!" Harp squealed.  
"Yea.." He said before falling on the ground.  
"Darn it!" She cursed softly.  
She picked up Eleven, walked up the stairs, and kicked the door down. After the coast was clear she sat laid down eleven.  
"Now it's time you don't make any others like us." She said to herself.  
She powered up and threw KI beams and KI balls every where, kicking punching, pounding on everything. After one last KI ball she took Eleven and left.  
"Don't worry Eleven, he'll never find us." Harp said, flying off in the sky.

The two teens had successfully ran away from crazy Dr. Gero. With the programming that Gero put in Harp she knew where to find Goku. It took about three hours but they made it to 439 East District. And once they were close enough they walked the rest of the way.  
Harp..." Eleven started, looking down at the ground.  
"Hm?" She responded.  
"I don't want to be called Eleven anymore." He stated.  
"Then what would you like to be called?" She asked.  
"I like the name Kai." He answered.  
She grinned, "Kai it is then."

Hello guys again, Firelifeblizzard here, I hope you all have liked my Deviant art pictures of the new characters, and what the Saiyans look like now. I just want to clear up a few things before we start. Firstly Gohan likes Chi-Chi because now he blames Goku's stupidity on him having to study. And is also blaming Goku's clumsyness as a reason why they couldn't go anywhere as a family. The Saiyan's team name will be the Saiyan squad. And lastly I know it seemed like the Saiyan squad's power levels jumped a lot higher exept for Nappa's, and that is because everyone did mind training, except for Nappa who didn't see the point. AND NOW ON TO THE STORY!

Gohan Pov.

I glanced over to see where that punch came from, it was my most hated enemy of all time.  
"Kakarot" The remaining saiyans said bitterly  
Kakarot looked over to see me, and ran over to hug me.  
'What the heck!?' I thought to myself.  
"SON!, SON GOHAN, OH WITH YOU BACK I GET MY FOOD BACK!" Kakarot yelled, squeezing me harder by the word.

He didn't care about me one bit, he just wanted FOOD! I kicked an his body slammed where Raditz was getting up, and dusting himself off.  
"Wow, that hurt really hurt." Kakarot muttered next to Raditz

"Tell me about it, and...Kakarot, no err Goku right?" Raditz asked

"Yeah, you must be Raditz, your my brother right?" Kakarot replied

"Yes how did you know?" Raditz requested.

" A few days ago I started to have visions about our Father, and he told me some stuff..." Goku stated

"HEY I REALLY SORRY TO INTERRUPT, BUT IF YOU DIDN'T  
NOTICE WE HAVE A FIGHT TO THE DEATH HERE..." Turles complained with an eye tool.

"Meh OK." Raditz said getting into his fighting stance "Bring it Kaka- Goku!"

"Your on!" Goku replied going into his stance

"STOP RADITZ KAKAROT IS MINE!" I bellowed.

"Oh, OK, if you survive let's fight again." Raditz offered, moving over to Tirles.

"Sure, Come on Gohan, don't be shy, you want to tussle with your Daddy?" Goku asked in a childish voice

'HOW DARE HE!' I thought  
"I'LL SHOW YOU I'M NOT THE SAME GOHAN, DIE BALD MAN!" I screemed in rage Shooting a death beam at the slug's head so he couldn't regenerate.  
"Um, which bald man *Zipp* Who NOT ME!" Krillin yelled relieved  
"YOUR NEXT, MIDGET!" I yelled untill I felt an arm grab me

"Gohan, that was very rude, Piccolo was my friend, GO TO THE TIME OUT SPOT, WHILE I GATHER THE DRAGON BALL, AND WISH FOR A NEW TV!" Kakarot scolded.

"SHUT UP! DAD GET THE PODS READY, THIS WON'T TAKE LONG!" I shouted to Vegeta

"I am the Prince of all Saiyan! I do not take orders from anyone," Vegeta stated, sticking his nose in the air, "Turles you get the pods ready!"  
"Wait why me?" Tiles asked.  
"Just go!" Vegeta snapped.  
"Wait, you don't want me as your Dad anymore?, THEN I'M FREE!, GOOD BYE GOHAN, HAVE A GOOD LIFE!" Kakarot yelled.

I have never felt more rage.  
"AHHH!" I shrieked  
I could feel nothing but pure hate, He caused all this for NOTHING!  
"Gwa, GWAAAAAAA!" I continued  
My vison was blurring but i was still so angry! The force of my power even starting to Dad.

"GOHAN CALM DOWN!" Dad yelled getting closer despite the obvious pain.

"AHHHHH!" I screemed even louder.

"AHHH!" Dad yelled grabbing my arm

I calmed down, and pushed my Dad away, and shot my strongest Ki attack at Kakarot, he didn't have anytime to block. He was on the ground charred and burnt  
"You know Kakarot, I always thought that when I met you again you would want to take me back, that you would want to fight me, THAT YOU WOULD CARE! Dad lets go." I finished.

Before we could move an inch, a boy and a girl landed in front of us.  
" I don't think you'll be going anywhere, isn't that right Harp?" The boy asked.  
"No, I don't think so either Kia, and HEY!? Are you guys Saiyans too, you have tails?" Harp asked still calm, observing Turles, Raditz, Dad, and Me.  
"YES!" Dad yelled, "AND I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS SO BOW DOWN TO ME!"

"Vegeta..." Harp muttered, a memory suddenly flashing in her head, " It's me, Harp, remember when you were 5 we used to go to different Planet Purges together?" Harp asked.

Dad took a while to anwser but he did

"Yes, Yes I do, my father said that your pod crash landed on a distant planet, and that I was being sold to Frieza." Vegeta replied

"And that is where found me, and turned me into his android slave..." Harp muttered "This is my friend Kia, he is also an android enslaved by Gero." She said pointing to the boy next to her.

"Hi, i'm Kia, nice to meet cha..." Kia said

"Cool, we were just about to leave, Harp, I would be honored if you were to come with us, Mister paranoid Raditz packs like 5 spare pods." Vegeta asked

"That would be great, free from slavery, that is no place for a Saiyan to be, can Kia come to, he is my friend." Harp asked

"Ugh, whatever, we have a ton of people now, We can kill frieza Now." I ordered

"OK, Hey Vegeta remember when we called ourselves the Saiyan Squad?" Harp remeniced

"Yeah.." Dad said as the Pods blasted off.

Hello guys again, I am back for my part again. Hope you like dead Ginyus.

Kia Pov.  
Wow. These Saiyan's pods are cool. I have had NOTHING to do for 5 months, i have calculated their power levels, talked to Harp and the others and still nothing. I don't know how these people can go years in here.  
But i am glad things turned out this way, i am free from Gero forever, to where he will NEVER find me.

"Kia, KIA!" Harp yelled

"Yeah?" I asked chearfully hearing Harps voice just brightens my day.

"You know that you have been 'thinking' for so long that we are now closing in on Planet Namic!" Harp cheared

"Awesome, now what are we going to do there again?" I asked

"Well I don't really know much about him, since first classes like me were mainly devoted to purges, i think his name is Frieza, he enslaved Vegeta, and we are going to kill him." Harp replied angruly

"HARP, LIFE IS PRECIOUS, AND EVEN EVIL PEOPLE DESERVE TO LIVE!" I yelled

"uh, Kia, He is going to Namic to wish for immortality to rule the universe forever..." Harp said in a sarcastic tone, and obviously rolling her eyes.

"Lets go spill some Frieza blood!" I corrected

"Yeahhhh."

-7 months later-  
Vegeta Pov.  
Huh, this day turned from good, to bad. First when we got here we were surrounded by Namics, then they gave us a speech about even though we are evil, they will unlock our potential to save them from Frieza. Our powers raised a ton and that was awesome, and they gave us their remaining Dragon balls so like 4 awesome to, but then...The Ginyu Force surrounded us, and well, here we are, frozen in time by a dog i threw dogtreats at.

"So now Vegeta, open your eyes and see your failure, your friend Harp is DEAD!" Guldo mocked

I opened my eyes to see a sight i never ever wanted to see. I saw Harp's head laying on the ground, and a huge hold in her stomach. Robotic parts, and organs wwere laying flat on the ground.

"...Harp..." I muttered "Harp...is dead..."

"YES, NO MORE OF THAT PESKY SAIYAN HAHAHAHA!" Guldo laughed maliciously

"HARP IS DEAD!" I Yelled at the top of my lungs.

I broke free of the time chains, and felt more power then I have ever felt coursing through me, and charged at Guldo, at impossible speeds, at looked right infront of his real eyes.

"S-S-Super Saiyan..." Guldo muttered before i cut his head clean off, but once he died, the dead Harp image replaced with the real Harp non-dead image. And all the power i felt left, and i couldn't find it again, but that didn't matter harp was alive again, I caught up with her on the way here, and sometimes we even stopped on planets, and me and Harp would train. But then I noticed that she, and Kia, and Gohan were fighting Recoome, and Raditz, and Turles were evenly fighting Burter, and Jeice. I tried to sence their powers and they were compleatly even.

"...Oh no..." I muttered  
I turned around slowly, and saw an image that i see in my nightmears.

"FRIEZA!" I shrieked, but noone heard me, because they were consentrating on the fight.

"You better believe it Vege. Ha Ha Ha!" Frieza said in a weird, but fimiliar Voice.

Hi Firelifeblizzard here. Yup, Frieza, but what is wrong with his voice? Why is Ginyu no where to be seen? And How strong are these people?

Here are some power levels, and my views on Potential, i would like you to consider it. Please don't judge my concept of Potential, i personally believe that Raditz had more potential, because Raditz was more closely related to Bardock, and Goku, and Turles was the Cousins of Goku, and Raditz, and Bardock was his uncle. Again, this is just my opinion, but Raditz is closer to Goku, and Bardock. And remember this is potential not power levels, you could have 1,000,000 units of potential but only have a power level of 3

Saiyan Squad:

Turles: 28,000  
Turles:150,000 after unlocking his potential

Raditz: 25,000  
Raditz: 150,000 after unlocking his potential

Vegeta: 50,000  
Vegeta: 200,000 after unlocking his potential

Gohan: 26,000  
Gohan: 80,000 Gohan had too much potential and Guru couldn't bring out much of it, he was tired, and it would have injered him to unlock to much because Gohan would have gone crazy from the power

Harp: 30,000  
Harp: 140,000 after unlocking her potential

Kia: 27,000  
Kia: 120,000 after unlocking his potential If you are wondering how Harp, and Kia were able to brake the broly power stopper thing, is because this was Gero's modle, not Paragus's

Ginyu Force:

Ginyu: 230,000

Burter: 150,000

Jeice: 150,000

Guldo: 20,000 He can Freeze time, that is the only way he got in the Ginyu Force.

Team Frieza:

Frieza: 550,000

Zarbon: 200,000 or something.

New Dadoria: 100,000

Z Fighters:

Goku: 24,000

Goku: 50 after after Gohan charred him

Tien: 18,670

Tien: 13,000 after fight

Choutzu: 9,000

Choutzu: 3,000

Krillin: 15,650

Krillin: 4,500 after fight

Piccolo: 19,001

Piccolo: 15,000 after fight

NOW the Q&A

Q- Is Goku a bad dad?

A-YEAHHHHH...

Q-Why is gohan treating Chi-Chi good but doesn't like goku im confused about that and Vegeta really thinks of gohan as a son?

A-Now he just blames Goku for everything, since it is goku's stupidity that made Chi-Chi force him to study

And that's NEXT TIME!


End file.
